Vday chocolate
by Yumi Kei
Summary: It's valentines day, and the boys are causing mischeif, but they may be bringing more damage to themselves. RikxKaza, Rikuo's chocolate fetish is funny to write about
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, happy Valentines... kinda late but...

please vote on the poll in my profile! It's to see if i should write a sequel to Lost Memories

enjoy, oh, and watch out for that 'F' word o.O

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's time to go out boys!" Saiga shooed the last customer out of the store, soon after switching the Open sign to Closed.

"Out?" Kazahaya looked skeptical, counting the remaining stock that was looking a little low.

"C'mon Kazahaya!" Saiga came over to swing an arm around his shoulders, causing Kazahaya to stumble a bit. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"...The fourteenth?"

Saiga frowned

"It's Valentines day." Kakei's soft voice startled Kazahaya.

"What's that?" If it was a holiday, Kazahaya wouldn't know.

"It's a day to celebrate love, and who you're sharing it with." On cue, Saiga let the weight of his arm over Kazahaya off to let it fall over Kakei's waist. Rikuo came into the scene then, apron off, already prepared to leave.

"Really, haven't you noticed the decorations?" Kakei smiled obviously.

"Yeah, you even helped put them up." Rikuo chimed in, smirking.

Kazahaya scowled, turning away from the center of attention to put his apron away.

"Dress warmly boys." Kakei's voice sounded behind Kazahaya. "It's rather cold out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aren't you a little to _old _to be attending a dance?" Kazahaya yelled over the music, directing the question more at Saiga. "Someone might throw you out cause you look like a kidnapper."

"What?" Saiga yelled back, smiling. His teeth glowed in the black light.

"Have fun boys!" Kakei yelled, as Saiga dragged him away. They looked a lot younger, like this.

"Five bucks Saiga dances with the wrong dude." Kazahaya slouched back, noticing Saiga hadn't taken off his sunglasses when they discarded their coats.

"Ten says he'll fall on his face." Rikuo played along.

"Deal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Twenty minutes into it, Kazahaya and Rikuo were still sitting in the chairs, sometimes alternating to the bar, but finding that they weren't thirsty.

Rikuo slouched in his chair, hands stuffed in jean pockets and legs spread out in front of him. A perfect invitation to the girls staring, too shy to ask him to dance.

Kazahaya sat forward, next to Rikuo. His hands cupped under his chin, propped up by his elbows on his knees. Rikuo sometimes glanced sideways to watch him move his head back and forth, or mouthing along with the music.

Kakei and Saiga had disappeared from the dance floor ten minutes ago, after much grinding and swaying,

Rikuo waited until a slow song hit to speak in a normal tone.

"Wanna dance?"

Kazahaya moved oddly when he was surprised. He stuttered, brought his hands down to clamp them on his knees, and quickly look back and forth, wondering if anyone had heard Rikuo.

"I-thats-I-No!" Kazahaya looked at Rikuo, who had an "Oh, please" look.

"We're two guys." Kazahaya whispered loudly. Rikuo rolled his eyes.

"Those are two girls." Rikuo jerked his thumb in the direction of the two girls, no younger than himself, making out whilst upright, in the middle of the room.

It took Rikuo to wave his hand over Kazahaya's eyes to make him stop staring, jaw drop and everything.

"Well?" Rikuo got his attention.

"I don't think so." Kazahaya fiddled with his fingers.

Rikuo sighed, sitting back in his seat.

Kazahaya kept his eyes in his lap, when he noticed a pair of skinny legs standing in front of Rikuo.

"Would you like to dance?" The girl held her hand out, as if offering a hand shake.

Rikuo looked over at Kazahaya, then back at the girl, stood up without a word, and followed her to a vacant spot on the floor.

Kazahaya watched them go. They were still within eye range when they stopped walking. The soft song was still going. Rikuo acted like he'd done this before. He took her left hand in his right, her other over his shoulder, and his left on her waist. She smiled and, although it was dark, Kazahaya could see how pretty she was. Girls around her smiled too, as if they were proud of her being brave enough to dance with this strange boy.

Both of them soon got tired of the formalities, as Rikuo dropped his right hand to meet the other around her waist, the girl doing the same on his shoulders. Rikuo looked down on her with an expression that made a twinge in Kazahaya's stomach.

"What's with that?" Kazahaya mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and legs.

"Kazahaya?"

He turned to see Kakei standing over him. He looked disheveled, the flush on his cheeks even apparent in the flashing lights.

"Where's Rikuo?"

"Dancing."

"Oh!" He looked around for a moment, then looking back at Kazahaya. "Why aren't you?"

Kazahaya felt himself shrug.

Kakei smiled warmly, and suck his hand in his pocket, fishing for something.

He pulled out a bill.

"Why don't you go to the vending machine and buy Rikuo something?"

"Why should I?" Kazahaya yelled unintentionally, the slow song had begun to end, the heavy bass of a hip hop song beginning. Kakei's smile remained, extending his hand with the money.

"Because it's Valentines day, and you should get him a gift."

Kazahaya sighed, looking back over at Rikuo, who looked a little awkward trying to move to the beat.

"Whatever." Kazahaya grumbled, taking the money from Kakei's hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can you dance?" Rikuo yelled in Kazahaya's ear to be heard over the treble.

"Doesn't matter." Kazahaya had a huge grin on. "Anyone can dance when they stand next to you!"

A collective of girls busted into laughter, so did Kazahaya.

Once Kazahaya saw Rikuo becoming surrounded by three other girls, he couldn't take it any longer. He got up and marched straight into the pit.

Kazahaya started getting into it, his arms either at his side, or above his head. Rikuo decided this was a new hobby of his; watching Kazahaya dance. All he did was move. He laughed when the strobe light flashed on, blinking fast enough to get a seizure, Kazahaya flailing his whole body to the floor, making it look like slow motion against the erratic blinking. The girls cheered, they thought Kazahaya was a hoot.

Kazahaya got back up to stare at Rikuo, eyes dancing. He was smiling, blond hair wet at his forehead and neck from sweat. He said something Rikuo didn't pick up, but suddenly had Kazahaya's hands on his shoulders, pushing him down and up with him, trying to get him to bounce with the music. Rikuo complied, bobbing his head as well. They laughed at each other when they realized how silly they must look.

"I'm having so much fun!" Kazahaya screamed at Rikuo.

"I can tell." Rikuo hollered back, laughing again.

This was definitely the most Kazahaya had seen Rikuo smile, not smirk or grin. He stared intently at Rikuo, committing the smile to memory.

He felt Rikuo swaying under his hands, and without warning, grabbed Kazahaya by the waist, pulling him against his body. The song was slowing down, Kazahaya realized with horror. He tried to push Rikuo off, with no success.

"Rikuo, what are you doing?!"

"Just go with it." His tone was still light.

Kazahaya figured he didn't have a choice, and just kept his eyes down. He felt Rikuo's belt buckle sliding against his tummy.

"No one's staring." Rikuo whispered in Kazahaya's ear after a while.

Kazahaya still felt weird. He was hotter than ever, now against Rikuo. He lifted his lashes slightly to scan the area. Many were mimicking their pose, others were... eugh.

Kazahaya looked at Rikuo's bare neck, sweat sliding down. He timidly brought his hands up around Rikuo's neck, his forehead now touching Rikuo's chin. They swayed awkwardly back and forth.

"What was with that girl?" Kazahaya heard himself blurt out. This position reminded him of it.

"Why do you care?" Rikuo's breath brushed past his bangs.

_Yes, why _do_ I care? _Kazahaya thought, and proceeded to shut the hell up.

"I'm having more fun now anyway."

_Oh, really? _Kazahaya rolled his eyes. Rikuo pulled him close, wrapping his arms all the around his waist, forcing Kazahaya to nuzzle up under his chin, which was now resting atop his head.

"What are you doing?" Kazahaya's breath ricocheted off Rikuo's neck to sting his eyes.

"Shh." Kazahaya barely heard it.

A bead of sweat trailed down Rikuo's tan neck, stopping at Kazahaya's nose. He was suddenly over come with the urge to lick it... See what Rikuo's skin tasted like. Kazahaya pressed his lips to the base of Rikuo's throat, opening his mouth slightly, but enough.

Rikuo shivered, and it wasn't slight; it made Kazahaya jump.

"Don't do that again." Rikuo's voice was thick, Kazahaya could only nod.

But he wanted to do it again. That jolt from Rikuo had him curious. He brought his arms down from his neck, to hold Rikuo to him, like a hug.

The song switched, it was heavy rock, the electric guitar stinging Kazahaya's ears. He automatically recognized the song as Dir en Grey's _Garbage_.

They hadn't moved from their swaying, possibly because Rikuo wanted to try out this new position that Kazahaya offered.

But Kazahaya had other plans. He brought his lips to the same place as before, opening his mouth against the flesh, trailing a small line with the tip of his tongue.

"God!" Rikuo broke them apart, taking Kazahaya by the wrist and dragging them into the light of the bathroom.

Somehow it was sweet, though it tasted more like salt, Kazahaya decided, while he was left at the bathroom door to watch Rikuo turn on a faucet and splash water on his face.

Rikuo didn't look at his reflection in the mirror, he would see Kazahaya looking at him from across the room.

He finally turned the faucet off with a squeak. Rikuo checked the three stalls before stomping over to Kazahaya, the palms of his hands smashing against the wall, on either side of the terrified boys head.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Rikuo's voice was husky, and so annoyingly sexy.

Kazahaya pondered the question. Wait, what was he talking about?

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

Rikuo shook his head, smiling. Kazahaya wondered if he was bi-polar.

"What you did back there, in the dance."

"What did I do?"

Rikuo groaned. "You _licked _me."

Kazahaya flushed. "I did not!"

"Well, somebody did, and you were the only one within the vicinity of my neck."

Kazahaya turned his head sideways, looking at the door, expecting someone to walk in and get the wrong idea.

Right, need to wrap this up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever happened, it's your fault; you started it." Kazahaya tried to slip under his arm, but Rikuo snagged him by the shirt collar, thrusting him back against the wall.

"Ow." Kazahaya glared at Rikuo.

"Explain yourself." Rikuo glared back.

"Fuck off Rikuo!" Kazahaya pushed Rikuo back, earning him a deathly glare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The tension between Kazahaya and Rikuo was palpable. The car ride back was silent.

Kazahaya laid on his bed, head propped up on his pillow. Something was making him uncomfortable. Kazahaya ran his hand under him, fingertips grazing a lump in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he examined the Hershey's chocolate bar, groaning.

Rikuo walked in, frowning. Kazahaya watched him strip off his shirt, getting a clean one out of the dresser.

"Oh yeah." Kazahaya called out before Rikuo reached the bathroom. "I got you a Valentines gift." he tossed the chocolate on Rikuo's bed.

Kazahaya noticed that Rikuo paused, looking at the gift, but payed no mind. He rolled over to his back was to Rikuo.

Rikuo picked up the bar, noticing right away that it was too soft.

"I didn't get you a gift." Rikuo's tone was thoughtful.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time." Kazahaya grumbled.

Rikuo dropped the shirt on the bed, taking a seat next to it.

"I'll split it with you." Rikuo waved the candy bar in Kazahaya's direction, who didn't see.

"Yeah right."

"Get over yourself." Rikuo nudged his butt with his bare foot.

"Hey!" Kazahaya rolled over, to a sitting position, facing Rikuo, who was unwrapping the plastic from the chocolate.

"Here." Rikuo ripped off a piece, the chocolate sliding around in his fingers like wet soap.

Kazahaya glared at the treat.

After a moment, Rikuo stuck the square in his own mouth, resistance was futile.

Rikuo licked his fingers clean. "Sure you don't want some? I'm trying to be nice here."

Kazahaya wavered.

Rikuo grabbed the shirt next to him, and threw it at Kazahaya's head.

"What's your problem?!" Kazahaya ripped the shirt off, throwing it back.

"Want some chocolate, Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked again, waving it like a taunt.

Kazahaya licked his bottom lip. He rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"You're trying to trick me."

"Would I do that?" Rikuo smirked. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"How so?!" Kazahaya tried to fight against Rikuo's freaky chocolate fetish that was invading his brain.

"You're such a freak... you and your chocolate." Kazahaya grumbled, the emotion was winning, he knew it wouldn't go away until he ate the candy.

"C'mon, Kazahaya." Taunting again.

"Just hand it over." Kazahaya whined, fidgeting where he sat. Rikuo tore off another piece, extending it to Kazahaya, who made a grab for it.

Right when Rikuo pulled it back.

"Stop it."

"You want it?" Rikuo had a sinister look in his eyes. "come and get it."

Rikuo pulled his hand in to stick the chocolate in his mouth, when Kazahaya grabbed his hand, and surrounded his whole mouth on it.

Rikuo watched this with shock, wondering if he could ever act that way because of chocolate.

When the licking and sucking stopped, Kazahaya's eyes met Rikuo's, and the answer was obvious.

Yes, he could.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

to be continued...?

i dunno, i wonder if you guys get sick of me stopping right at the climax. If anyone wishes for me to continue this scene in a next chapter... well, i'll do it. But i'm not too hot with make-out scenes, but i'll try my best. -reads smut novels-

BTW, if i do end up writing a sequel to Lost Memories, Kazahaya and Rikuo would already be a couple, just so ya know.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooow, thanks glostarz for your amazing editing lol

Anyways, here's the icky part! I hope you enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it o.o (and more than glostarz beta-ing it, lulz)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rikuo broke off another piece of chocolate, placing it on his tongue and holding it there. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, Rikuo was just curious. Curious to see what Kazahaya would do. Curious to see what _he_ would do.

Kazahaya bit his lower lip, his expression mirrored Rikuo's. He felt Rikuo's emotions from the chocolate exit his body. He glanced down at the hand he was holding, wondering how it got in his grasp. He began to massage the top of Rikuo's hand with his thumbs. His mouth felt lonely; he wanted to taste that chocolate again. Kazahaya looked back up, eyeing the opened, and melting, chocolate bar on the side of the bed. Then he looked back up at Rikuo, his gaze resting on his lips. Kazahaya licked his own lips. He crawled over Rikuo slowly, locking his own eyes with his.

It was a strange feeling that Rikuo felt - would he call it intimidation? - when Kazahaya stared at him while he advanced upon him. He knew that, if it were him under the influence of chocolate, he would just pounce in fervor.

When Kazahaya kissed him, he realized the change.

That chocolate fever was gone. This was Kazahaya now, shy and hesitant over Rikuo.

Rikuo swallowed the chocolate, which had become a thick liquid in his mouth, and wrapped his arms around Kazahaya.

Kazahaya kissing him was something he had occasionally daydreamed about, but to actually have him, physically and presently kissing him … it felt really nice. He was soft, sweet, and very slow. Their bodies shifted at the same time, slowly again. Rikuo tilted his head to get a better angle, rubbing his hands up Kazahaya's back.

Suddenly, Kazahaya broke away from his lips, wasting no time in search of a new area. He moved down to reposition his lips on Rikuo's neck,_ that same spot!_

Rikuo strained to control himself when Kazahaya started nipping there instead of an innocent lick.

"K-Kazahaya." He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

He stretched his neck so Kazahaya could dig deeper. He felt a shudder rock through his body and wondered if Kazahaya knew how freakin' _good_ that felt. Rikuo's jaw dropped when Kazahaya started using his teeth and tongue. He was fidgeting under Kazahaya, unconsciously squeezing the small boy to him.

"Un…" Rikuo groaned.

Kazahaya paused and Rikuo let out a breath he'd been holding. He felt Kazahaya bring his right hand up to grasp the other side of his neck.

And he was sucking on him again, starting with a long lick.

_That's it_. Rikuo brought Kazahaya back up to kiss him full on the mouth, arching his back up when Kazahaya pushed his body down. Rikuo exhaled again, licking Kazahaya's bottom lip. He wanted to whisper Kazahaya's name, but could only make small moans as Kazahaya grinded up and down his thigh, so very close to an area where he was feeling particularly giddy.

Kazahaya took the lick as an invitation, thrusting his tongue inside Rikuo, exploring his mouth and massaging his tongue.

It tasted like chocolate. Kazahaya felt a foreign emotion rock his body when his taste buds hit the chocolate flavor. He unlocked his jaw, tilting his head, opening his mouth all the way on Rikuo's. He realised too late that he was doing something forbidden to Rikuo's leg… but he didn't hear Rikuo complain. In fact, what Kazahaya did hear from Rikuo just made him grind harder, bringing his hands to lock with Rikuo's, fingers laced together at their sides. He felt Rikuo's muscles tighten, trying to buck his hips without any support.

Rikuo groaned in aggravated pleasure. Kazahaya had his hands pinned down against the bed. What had started out as innocent exploration had turned into something that Rikuo only saw in his dreams. This definitely did not feel like a virgin on top of him.

"We should stop." Rikuo mumbled against Kazahaya's lips, feeling his tongue dart back in after he had spoke.

"Yeah." Kazahaya brought his tongue back out to speak; only to shove it back in. Rikuo smirked, having no problem with this either, of course.

After a while, Rikuo felt Kazahaya arch his back up, then move his legs to rest on either side of his waist. Rikuo noticed that he kept his eyes on his bare chest. He suddenly hoped that Kazahaya liked what he saw, that he liked his chiseled abs, and that he would stare with a pang of arousal. Kazahaya lay back down after repositioning himself, assaulting Rikuo's mouth again. He had let go of Rikuo's hands, finding a better place to tangle his fingers in, like his hair. He was pushing down on him again, gently grinding; jeans against jeans.

If Kazahaya didn't stop pushing, something seriously weird was going to happen. Rikuo propped himself up on his elbows, mouth still locked with Kazahaya's, to crawl back against the headboard.

Kazahaya kept his mouth on Rikuo's, this pushed him up as Rikuo scooted back, to a sitting position, his legs still straddled over Rikuo's waist. He ran his fingers up Rikuo's naked torso, feeling the muscles and the newly acquired sweat. Kazahaya flushed. He broke off, keeping his hands on Rikuo's chest. Both boys were breathing erratically.

Kazahaya's cheeks burned, embarrassment washed over him like a tidal wave. He kept silent, eyes on Rikuo's tan skin, not really helping with the distractions.

Rikuo kept his eyes locked with Kazahaya's. Deciding that he wasn't going to acknowledge him, he cleared his throat, feeling Kazahaya jump at the sound.

"That was…" Rikuo tried to find a word while Kazahaya fidgeted on top of him, probably wondering if it was safe to crawl off now. "…interesting." Was the word Rikuo went with, grinning so hard it hurt his cheeks.

Kazahaya's blush intensified. He was too shocked to move his fingers from Rikuo's chest. Too nervous to avert his eyes from the shiny skin. And far too tense to even consider twitching the lower part of his body…

_Oh, God, my cock feels… _It was throbbing, he realized with a new shade of red to spread down to his neck. He wanted to continue; his adolescent hormones were commanding him. Rather, he _needed_ to continue, to get rid of this strange, amazing, wonderful feeling that was cramping his balls.

But he wanted Rikuo to say this, to give the okay, without him having to ask.

Rikuo grabbed Kazahaya by the waist, gliding his hands up Kazahaya's sides, pulling himself forward to face Kazahaya, noses touching, lips, just within licking distance.

"Can you do that again?" Rikuo whispered. It was low, husky, and so very sexy.

Kazahaya's heart hammered in his chest. He swallowed, his eyes still cast down.

"Maybe…" Kazahaya swallowed again, forcing himself to look Rikuo in the eye. "Maybe I should get you chocolate more often." _Oh geez, what did I just say?!_

Rikuo laughed softly, bringing a hand under Kazahaya's chin to tilt his face up.

"Oh, yes. You definitely should." And he kissed him again, determined this time to get Kazahaya on his back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Both boys lay in the same bed, clothes littering the surrounding floor. Neither of them had even got up to turn off the light. So, despite the pitch black darkness outside, Kazahaya could still see the lust in Rikuo's eyes, making them dance. Even after being seriously fucked by Rikuo, Kazahaya still felt aroused just by laying against him, their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

The remaining chocolate had made itself known more than halfway through, when both boys were about to call it quits, Rikuo saw chocolate smeared all over them, mostly on Kazahaya. That turned everything around, causing Rikuo to do things to Kazahaya that he didn't think existed.

Needless to say, about a hundred innocence points had been knocked off of Kazahaya's virginity scale.

The intense thrusting, sucking, biting, touching, fondling - and any other dirty word in the dictionary - had finally dulled down to Kazahaya laying sideways, facing Rikuo, and gently stroking his hard member. Rikuo had pulled the blanket over them, but it had fallen down to their torsos. The sheet was soaked with orgasm, about four times over…each.

Kazahaya could barely keep his eyes open, he was so exhausted. How long had this been going on? An hour had undeniably passed… maybe two? Heck, the whole night may have passed, and Kazahaya wouldn't know it.

He stopped stroking Rikuo's penis to feel his own press against his partner again. Kazahaya wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off Rikuo during work now, he knew it. This feeling had burned into his subconscious. He knew what it felt like, and more importantly, knew how amazing it felt… sex.

Rikuo planted small kisses along Kazahaya's jaw bone, tired, but not ready to quit. Yeah right. But he could feel Kazahaya getting slower with every move, not resisting, just tired. His body couldn't handle this kind of marathon. Well, if Kazahaya wanted to stop, he better quit stroking his crotch. His fingers were everywhere; rubbing against his balls, constantly dragged across his opening. Rikuo moaned into Kazahaya's neck, squeezing the bare ass that his hand was already clutching. He finally took his hand away, wrapping in around his back. He felt Kazahaya's own member against his, and he loved the feel of it. They rubbed them together, shifting, back and forth, steadily.

"If you go to sleep now, we can do more tomorrow." Rikuo whispered in Kazahaya's ear.

"Really?" Poor Kazahaya asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Rikuo pulled his head down to gently kiss his lips. "Sleep." He commanded.

"K… just, don't leave." Kazahaya mumbled, letting his eyelids droop down in satisfaction.

Rikuo yawned then. He reached down to pull the cover up again, tucking it under Kazahaya's chin.

"Why did you… do this, with me?" Kazahaya asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

Rikuo paused, wondering where Kazahaya got that question. He smiled anyway, bringing a hand up to rake his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I like the feel of you with me. You're exactly what I need, Kazahaya." Rikuo answered, hoping it would be enough.

Kazahaya nodded halfway, slurring when he spoke. "I like you too, with me, Rikuo…" Kazahaya yawned, finally really relaxing.

Quite literally, one minute later, Kazahaya was out like a light. Rikuo played with his light colored bangs, pushing them out of his eyes.

_How the hell am I going to keep myself off him during work now?_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

How'd I do? How'd I do?

No more smut for a while, I can tell you guys that. I don't think I'm a "sex scene" writer o.o

Oh yeah… about all that. Was that rushed? Pssh, who believes in slow relationships any more :P


End file.
